


Surprise!

by Ithinkmarvelkilledme



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Delayed Orgasm, Dirty Sebastian, Dirty Talk, Dominant, Extreme smut, F/M, Mention of fake ID, Sexting, Smut, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teacher/Student, dirty texting, dom!sebastian stan, mention of slightly underaged, naughty schoolgirl, public fingering, sir
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:18:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkmarvelkilledme/pseuds/Ithinkmarvelkilledme
Summary: Y/N is stood up by her friends, but happens to run into an incredibly attractive man at the bar. Surprises ensue...





	1. Chapter 1

You were in a shitty mood. Your friends had agreed to meet you in a bar in town that none of you were old enough to drink in, but your fake IDs worked most of the time. None of them had turned up, which left you drinking a Scotch - which you’d got into because it was your dad’s favourite - on your own, feeling sorry for yourself.  
“It’s not often you see such a beautiful young woman like yourself drinking Scotch on her own” you hear a man’s voice say behind you.  
You sigh at the cheesy line and turn around to see which creep was trying to talk to you, and you’re met with a tall, brown haired man leaning against the bar staring at you with piercing blue eyes.   
“Well it’s not often a guy like you needs to use those kind of lines mate”  
He laughs and calls the bartender over “Two more scotch on the rocks please man” You cock your head an laugh as you finish your first drink “you tryin to get me drunk mister” He throws his hands up in a joke surrender “woahhh girl you’ve just met me, stop accusing me of such crimes” you raise your eyebrow and he says “okay okay guilty as charged miss”   
“I mean I never say no to a free drink” I say, as the bartender brings both glasses over to my table which he’s now sat down at. “Well that’s a good principle to have I think” he says with a laugh “So, why are you here on your own? Or are you waiting on mister boyfriend to arrive?” He says, wiggling his right eyebrow suggestively. You laugh as you go to sip the scotch “nope there’s not a boyfriend, just some girlfriends that are unreliable - some shit about being too skint to go out”   
“Oh damn thats rough, would it make you feel any better if I said that I was also stood up?”  
“No way really?”  
“Yeahhh my mate was meant to meet me here like an hour ago but he decided to go out with his girl instead”  
“What a prick”  
He sighs “well yeah but at least I got to meet you”  
“Here’s to being stood up” you say, as you both clink glasses and down whatever scotch is left.   
“What’s your name then?” He asks as you turn round to the bartender to call another lot of drinks in  
“Y/N, you?”  
“Sebastian, nice to meet you Y/N” he says as he places a hand on your thigh. He takes it away quickly, before you say “you didn’t have to take that hand away you know”   
“Oh really?” He says with a smirk “so you want me to put it back doll?”   
“Wouldn’t mind it” you say with a head tilt   
“Oh you’re going to have to ask nicer than that sweetheart” he winks  
You bat your eyelashes and move closer to him, so that your thighs are now touching. Maintaining the fierce eye contact with his gorgeous blue eyes, you bite your bottom lip seductively and whisper “make me”  
“Oh you’re one naughty girl aren’t you Y/N” Sebastian says with a laugh, before he grips your thigh hard with his large hand, making you let out a small yelp.  
“I can be whatever you what me to be” you reply and gasp as you feel his hand make his way further up your thigh, under your skirt.   
“You know, you shouldn’t be wearing such a short skirt doll. People might start getting the wrong ideas about what they can do to you”  
“Wrong ideas? This seems pretty good to me” you say as he massages your upper thigh with his thumb. “Open your legs” he whispers gruffly in your ear and you immediately do what he says, letting his hand travel even further up your thigh.  
He looks at you, asking if he can carry on and you nod, letting out a small moan when you feel his fingers against the thin material of your thong. You see his mouth curved into a smirk at the small sound you’d just made   
“That’s so hot doll, I love to hear you moan”  
“Then carry on doing what you’re doing”  
“As you wish darling” he replies and slides a finger past your underwear to meet your slick folds.   
Just as it was about to get good, the bartender brings over your drinks,   
“Oh thanks man that’s great, just on the table’s great” Sebastian says to the bartender, who is oblivious to what is going on. Just as you think the bartender is going to walk away, Sebastian pipes up again with a smirk in your direction “So can you hire this place out for birthdays or work parties then?”  
What is Sebastian doing?? You ask yourself as you glare at him. He simply smirks back at you as he purposefully carries in talking to this guy just to make you want him even more. You want him to get back to making you moan. Well two can play at that game.  
You shift your body as the bartender and Sebastian are talking about god knows what and hear him clear his throat as you move down onto his finger, so that half of his finger is inside you. He quickly finishes his conversation with the bartender and then removes his hand from you without saying anything; his eyes filled with lust. You groan and question him “what the fuck was that for?”   
“Come with me” he says bluntly, pulling you up and leading you to what seems like the bathrooms with his hand low on your back.  
“Wwhere the fuck are we going man?” You ask him “Here will do” he says as you reach a storage cupboard, and he opens the door, pushes you inside, then joins you. Before you get a chance to speak, Sebastian’s mouth is on yours. He pushes you against the wall, whilst passionately working on your mouth. His rough lips completely dominate your own, as he slides his tongue into your mouth. You moan into his mouth as he pulls your skirt up and grabs your ass and starts to massage you, which makes you hook your legs round his waist and grind into his growing bulge. He pulls off you “hmm not so fast doll, you’re in need of some punishment for what you did to me earlier - you don’t get my dick that quickly honey, in fact you don’t get my dick until you’re truly begging for it, understand?” You stare up at him, trapped between his large body and the door, “yeah I understand” you say with a bite of your lip  
You gasp in pain as you feel a hand come down on your ass   
“Yes what?”  
“Yes sir, sorry sir I understand completely”   
Sebastian smirks “that’s better. Now turn around and place your hands above you on the door doll”  
You turn around and do what he says,  
“You have been a very very naughty girl haven’t you Y/N?” He says into your ear whilst massaging your ass with both hands  
“Yes sir I have been a naughty girl”  
“And does a naughty girl need to be punished?”  
“Y-yes sir she does”  
“Very well” and with that Sebastian brings his hand down harder onto your ass “count them for me doll”  
“One” you shout   
“Just like that mm”   
He spanks you a second time   
“Two!”   
“Good girl”   
“Three! Four! Five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten!” You cry out in pain, but you can feel your pussy getting wetter by the minute.   
“Mmm yes well done doll you did so well, I think you’ve been spanked enough don’t you?”  
Your asscheeks feel raw and must be so red right now and you nod to Sebastian   
“Hey use your words darlin”  
“Yes sir”  
“Hmm okay well you’re it begging for my dick yet, but I’m sure you will be in no time” he says as he spins you round so that you’re facing him now “I can’t wait to taste you doll” he says as he pulls your skirt and thong down slowly.  
You writhe underneath his touch and moan “mmmm sir please I want your mouth on me”  
“Patience honey” he says as he kneels down in front of you and brings your left leg over his shoulder “so wet already wow” he comments with a glint in his eye before attaching his mouth to your soaked pussy.  
You feel his tongue draw a gentle line all the way up your folds, just missing your clit and making you jerk in want of this tongue on your bundle of nerves.   
His grip on your thighs tightens as he says “Y/N if you can’t learn to control yourself then you’re not getting anywhere near my dick, you’re not cumming until I say you can, do you understand?”  
“Mm yes sir”  
“Good”  
His tongue returns to your wet folds, this time focusing on the very edge of your opening, teasing you for what seems like an age. Slowly he drags his tongue upwards until he reaches your clit. You moan as he circles it, grinding against him in need of more friction, which he responds with a slap on the ass and a small nip on your sensitive bud; making you see stars. He carries on playing with your clit in his mouth; sucking and flicking the bud, but always pulling back just before you cum. You’ve almost released 4 times from his mouth, and your clit has become a throbbing over sensitive mess.  
“P-please let me cum”  
“And why should I do that doll? I’ve got such a pretty sight”  
“Please I need this sir, please I’m not going to be able to last much longer”   
“And what do you want me to do about that?”  
“Sir I want you inside me, I need you inside me”  
“You want my dick darling? I’m not sure I’ll fit inside your tight pussy”  
“Yesss I want your thick cock inside me, stretch me, make me feel good, I need you Sebastian please mmmmm”  
A wide smirk grows on his face as he takes your leg off of his shoulder and unzips his trousers, his large bulge making a tent with his boxers.  
“You want this doll?” He asks you   
“Yesss so much mmm yes please” you say as you pull down his boxers to reveal his thick cock already releasing precum  
“Okay lie down” he says and he positions himself above you, taking your bra off in the process.   
“Mmm your tits are incredible babe” he says as he massages them with both hands.  
He thrusts into you and your pussy clenches around his massive length, you both moan so loud you’re sure the rest of the bar can hear you, and once he’s fully inside you, he starts to move.   
He’s so big that’s it’s painful, but so good at the same time.   
“Yes, yes, yes fuck me” you moan  
“Oh shit you’re so tight, yeah mmmm you feel so good around my dick” he says as he pounds into you, his balls slapping your already raw asscheeks. As he brings his mouth down onto one of your nipples, you gasp in pleasure, as you feel your hardened nub being explored by his tongue whilst his dick enters into your throbbing pussy very second. Your body is overcome with pleasure that this incredible man is giving you.  
“I-I’m gonna cum, I’m close Seb”  
“I’m almost there mmm you feel so good holy shit”   
“Yes yes yes yes” you moan as he pounds into you, hitting your g spot perfectly each time he re-enters you. You clench around his thick length as you finally get to release, spilling your juices over his cock.   
“Oh doll that felt so good mmm” he says gruffly as he thrusts through your orgasm, before cumming inside you with a loud groan.   
“That was the best fuck I’ve had in ages” he says after a few minutes of catching his breath   
“well I can’t argue with that, I’ve not cum that hard in forever” you reply with a bite of your lip.  
“You know if you keep biting your lip like that , I’m gonna have to put that mouth to good use”  
“Well that’s a tempting offer” you say with a wink “but I’m gonna have to leave, I’ve got to get up early tomorrow and I need to get some sleep after that, but give me your phone and I’ll give you my number” you say as you hold your hand out for him to put his phone in   
“Good plan doll, here you go”   
You type your number into his contacts and click save, before putting his phone into his jacket and giving him a quick peck on his lips.   
“Mm see you” you say as you gently open the cupboard door and slink away.   
“hopefully” he says to himself as he watches the door close.   
—————————-  
Shit shit shit” you muttered to yourself as you checked your phone and saw that you had woken up an hour late and so you were gonna have to walk because you’d completely missed the bus. After making yourself somewhat presentable you grabbed a piece of toast and ran out the door. It was your first day back after summer to your last year at school and you couldn’t believe you’d been so stupid as to fuck a random guy the evening before. You were already 10 minutes late to your first lesson, which was English Lit, as you got through the school gates, and you were on the verge of running to the English block. You ran up the stairs, taking 3 steps at a time, and managed to catch your breath before you reached your classroom door. You opened the door to the room, ready to apologise to Miss Marshall for being so late, when you were met with a familiar sight standing at the front of the room talking to your English class. That was not Miss Marshall. Fuck.   
Standing at the front of the classroom in jeans, a black shirt and a brown leather jacket was none other than the man that you had fucked the night before *correction* the man that had spanked you the night before. What the hell was he doing there??   
For a moment you both stared at each other, until he broke it off, clearing his throat and asking “Sorry what’s your name? And why are you so late?”  
Still not quite understanding what was occurring you stuttered “um I-I’m Y/N L/N and I’m really sorry I woke up so late this morning”   
“Okay well that’s not a great start, but um right I’m Mr Stan” he said, emphasising his last name, as if I hadn’t been screaming his first name last night “I’m Miss Marshall’s maternity cover teacher for the next few months, so why don’t you take a seat at the back, and um we can continue”   
“Yes sir” you said instinctively as if you were talking to any other of your male teachers, but with that Sebastian quickly looks up with a mischievous smirk on his face as you blush remembering your use of ‘sir’ last night. Thank God your classmates are oblivious.   
As the lesson continues, you spot Sebastian looking up every 5 minutes at you, making fleeting eye contact before he returns to his teaching. Half way through the lesson you feel a buzz in your jacket pocket. 

Unknown number - Why the fuck did you not tell me you were still at school??  
You - Well I did not know that you were going to be my bloody teacher when I fucked you did I??  
S - But you didn’t think you’d mention that you were underage  
Y - I know I’m sorry, shitty move, but I was feeling awful and needed a good fuck and anyway I’m 17 so I’m basically legal   
S - Shit you did not look 17 last night  
Y - And you certainly didn’t look like a teacher   
S - Well you did call me sir...

At this message you look up to where Sebastian is sat at the front of class and catch his eye. He’s smirking and runs his tongue over his lips. You can’t believe he’s doing this even after finding out he’s my teacher, but you also can’t believe you can feel a pool of wetness forming between your thighs when you see his teasing tongue. You decide to play along. 

Taking your pen, you slowly bring it to your lips, nonchalantly rubbing it across them, before slowly pushing it into your mouth. You’re lucky that you’re sat at the back of the room, as no one apart from him can see what you’re doing. You see Sebastian’s eyes widen as he sees your actions, and clear his throat before shifting awkwardly in his seat. Perfect. Taking the pen out of your mouth with a pop, you place it back on the table with a bite of your lip and continue with your essay.   
S - So that’s what that mouth can do ;) I like what I see  
Y - Oh that’s only the beginning, sir   
S - Mm you’re trouble   
Y - And it looks like you love it   
When he sees your text he looks over to you and sees that you’re the only one at the right angle to see past his desk to him stroking his bulging length through his jeans. You smirk and bite your lip once more.   
S - I need your mouth on my dick so bad doll   
Y - Now who needs to be patient eh?  
S - I’m gonna spank you so hard until you’re screaming my name you naughty girl   
Y - Your naughty schoolgirl   
S - Fuck that’s so hot   
Y - Can’t wait   
The rest of the lesson flew by as you dreamt of what would happen after the bell went for the end of the lesson. Ironically, the bell interrupted your thoughts, and Sebastian and you immediately made lustful eye contact.   
“Okay thanks guys, I expect those essays in for next lesson. Y/N can I please see you so you can catch up on the uh notes I gave the class at the beginning of the lesson” Sebastian said.   
And with a mischievous smirk in your face you said “yes sir”


	2. Remind me doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More shameless smut ;)

As the class slowly filed out of the room, you and Mr Stan were the only ones left in the room. There was a short moment of silence as you stared at each other, the lust evident in his piercing blue eyes. You’re sure you see them darken right in front of you. 

“Well, well” he begins tilting his head to a side, still sitting in his chair, “you don’t seem so confident now that it’s just the two of us again”  
“Don’t be so sure of yourself... sir” you tease, as you slowly move your right hand to your khaki cropped shirt, brushing your fingers across your cleavage and undoing the button in the process, which leaves your black lacy bra peeking over the top of the v neck shirt.   
He clears his throat “God you’ve got no idea what you calling me that does to me”   
“Oh I’m pretty sure I do, or have you forgotten last night already man?” You say with a laugh.  
At this he stands up, with a pile of books in his hands to put on the shelf behind you, “Last night? I don’t recall doing anything happening last night” he says, walking towards the back of the class with the books “you’ll have to remind me” he adds with his signature smirk when he gets to you.  
“Oh well surely you remember what my ass felt like, when you were slapping it like there was no tomorrow” you question with a fake innocent look on your face. “I certainly do” you say as you shift in your seat “my ass has been aching ever since and it was the reddest it’s ever been this morning sir”   
Sebastian puts the books on the shelf behind you and laughs a dark laugh “well something is starting to come back to me now” he says as he perches on the desk in front of you, leaning on his fist and staring back at you.   
“Want me to enlighten you some more?”   
“It wouldn’t hurt darling” Sebastian replies as he leans back on his hands, exposing his tented jeans 

“So you don’t remember the way you ate my pussy then?” You ask bluntly, with a laugh, as you lean in until you’re closer to his face. “You sucked my clit so good I swear I passed out”   
Sebastian’s face is becoming more flushed by the second and his bulge is making you think his jeans are about to rip any second now. He clears his throat as he says “oh really doll?”  
“Yeah” you almost whisper, “I wanted your dick so badly, I swear that was the hardest I’ve ever came sir” you giggle softly “but it’s funny because you’re sat there with the biggest hard on I’ve ever seen, and you can’t do anything about it can you sir?”   
Sebastian’s eyes narrow “and what makes you say that darlin?”   
“Well” you taunt as you begin to take off your shirt; revealing your full bra, “you’re a teacher. You’d never do the things you did to me last night here in school, right? There’s just” you pause, taking your bra off, and letting your tits fall out as you watch Sebastian’s eyes widen with extreme, and he lets out an involuntary moan that you manage to catch “too much risk... sir”

“Right that’s it, you’ve asked for this” he jumps up, locking the classroom door and closing the blinds. He stalks over to you, pulling you up from your chair. “Strip, doll” he orders with a glint in his eye as he stands arms crossed in front of you.   
As you take your jeans off, you’re left standing in your matching black thong. Sebastian walks around you until you can feel his hot breath on the back of your bare neck. You flinch and let out a moan as you feel his rough hands begin to massage your ass   
“Mmmm girl I remember this ass now, look at how red I made it” all you can reply with is a breathless “yess” as he sniggers and whispers against your ear “but I thought I told you to strip babygirl, and I’m pretty sure you’ve still got something on” Sebastian says, as he moves his hands round your hips and down towards your thing covered heat.   
“Take it off for me” you breathe as he replies with “as you wish darlin” before hooking his fingers round your thong and bringing it down for you to step out of. You turn around so that you’re facing him, as you see him pocket your thong. His mouth curves into a smirk, and his lower lip is caught in his teeth as he looks at you up and down like you’re his prey.  
Before you can open your mouth to speak, you feel Mr Stan’s hands on your tits and hear his voice in your ear saying “I think someone needs punishing again for teasing daddy” and you feel him pushing you down onto your knees, and as you look up at him, you see him biting his lip at his view, whilst unbuckling his belt and taking down his jeans and boxers. “And I still want to see what that little mouth of yours can do”

His impressive length springs out from his boxers and you are reminded of how fucking big he is. No way are you taking all of him in your mouth.   
“Suck it doll” he orders and with an eager smirk, you reply with “yes sir”, before hearing him moan as you lick his length from the bottom to the tip; all the while keeping eye contact with him, before he throws his head back in pleasure.  
“Come on” he grunts “stop fuckin teasing me” he says as he grabs your hair and fucks into your mouth. You feel your eyes immediately water as his tip hits the back of your throat, but you hollow your cheeks and begin to suck and lick his dick, swirling your tongue around it as he pumps into your mouth.   
The noises your teacher is making are pornographic, and you’re sure someone is going to barge in after hearing his combination of moaning “Y/N” and “doll”.   
“Yes, yes, yes, suck my dick like that mmmm you’re such a naughty girl mmm suck daddy’s cock yes” he groans and you feel the wetness between your thighs pooling with his words.   
Taking your hands up to his cock, you use your left one alongside your mouth so that his massive length is covered, whilst you take your right hand and gently massage his balls whilst sucking.   
“Agh ahhh ahhh darlin I’m not gonna last long if you carry on like that mmm I can’t deal with you mmmmm”   
You suddenly pop your mouth off of his dick and take your hands away, which results in a disgruntled sound coming from your teacher “what the fuck Y/N??”   
“Sorry sir I thought that meant you didn’t want me to carry on” you say, looking up at him with a wink 

Sebastian then roughly grabs your Y/HC/H and fucks into your mouth hard, making you gag, but he carries on. “You.” He pumps with each word “need. To. Stop. Disobeying. Me.”   
You moan around his dick, sending vibrations all the way round his length, and as his noises increase in volume, you feel his length twitch, before he spills his white liquid in your mouth, and then pulls out and pumps his dick with his hand whilst covering your face and tits with his juices. He lets out a final moan before opening his eyes and looking down at you covered in his come. He smirks “well that shut you up” 

You bite your cum covered bottom lip, and take your fingers across your tits to collect the cum, before you suck his juices off your fingers; licking your lips. “Mmm you taste so good sir” you moan.   
“My naughty little schoolgirl is even more dirty than she was before” Sebastian says as he take off his shirt, revealing his impressive, toned set of abs and strong arms. 

“I guess round two is me cleaning you up then Y/N?” He asks, looking down at you with a bite of his lip. 

“Mmmm yes sir” you reply, closing your eyes and lying back on the classroom floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this! I’ll add another chapter to show what happens next if I get enough kudos so I know if you guys like it :)  
> Comments are appreciated :)  
> Ly

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Now this was my first ever fan fiction/smut, so comments and kudos would be greatly greatly appreciated my loves :)   
> I won’t carry this on into a series unless anyone comments sayin they want it so if you would like more smut and story then do let me know!


End file.
